Last Week In Store
Last Week In Store - Similar to This Weeks Specials, but not a theme and maybe unused by many players, unpopular or an expiration date. Mostly are the items that pay Playfish Cash. This is to prevent from the store being full, scrolling too long and do throw useless things that are old. It is unknown whether it will be appeared in the future, and in forums you wouldn't get a 4999 coins items from selling it because it is not rare, precious and are good decoration. Also to be sure, Playfish will give clearance sale, discount 50% or cut price to some purchasable coins items during its last week in store. Last Week In Store was once a blue box but on 5th March 2010 changed the makeover, so are in the pink box. Note that all items have gone. If you want to look the items that are still in sale in this page, go to the lowest section. WWF tiger items are the quickest items to get to be Last Week In Store. 15-21 February 2010 Garden *Cute Scarecrow Cash Shop *Luminous Potion Pot *Pet Statue *Sunflower Painting *Luminous Rocky Fireplace *Meadow Hat *Winged Shoes *Luminous Sea Fan *Classic American Football *Robin Nest Hat *Pet Wheel *Forest Elephant Plushie *Leatherback Turtle Plushie *Mountain Gorilla Plushie *Hippo Pond Food *Celebration Cake Furniture *Plate Armour Decor 1-7 March 2010 Mystery/Cash shop *Magnificent Mystery Box Playfish has extended another week for the MMB to be in PS. This is to give another chance to players who did not online last week. Although it is not said LWS but it is only to warn people. HURRY UP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! ''' '''Its too late to apologize... 8-14 March 2010 Garden *Petling tiger (the quickest item to get last week in store including the other WWF tiger items) Furniture *Blue School Chair *Rosy Cute Ottoman *Princess Handbag *Viking Ship Decor *Biggest Brain Acrylic Print *World Challenge Acrylic Print *Bowling Buddies Acrylic Print *Dorm Bunk Bed *Poodle Doll *Lobster Doll *Green Cottage Wardrobe *Glossy Black Jar *Teru Teru Bozu *Green Cottage Coffee Table *Green Cottage Kitchen Counter *Princess Dressing Mirror *Cute Wooden Chest *Luminous Film Strip Decor (glow in the dark) *Grandiose Closet *Grandiose Table *Kingston Bookcase *Kingston Low Bookcase *Shield Decor *Kingston Chest Of Drawers *Classic Chic Desk *Gingerbread Chair *Gingerbread Table *Rustic Wooden Chair *Silver Cake Rack (not to be confused of last week's new item) *Red Heart Bookcase *Retro Diner Table *Retro Diner Chair *Dark Country Chest *Rustic Wooden Table *Chrome Round Coffee Table *Heart Wall Decor *Dark Country Dining Table *Peach Coffee Table *Gold Trimmed Cup *Gold Trimmed Teapot *Small Wooden Cat Decor Cash Shop *WWF Adult Tiger Plushie *WWF Tiger Cub Plushie *WWF Tiger Costume Hat *WWF Tiger Costume Top *WWF Tiger Costume Pants *WWF Tiger Poster 15-21 March 2010 Luxury *Light Rattan Sofa *Rattan Bed With Canopy *Blue Versailles Bed *Rosy Cute Sofa *Rosy Cute Bed *Lovely Bed *Princess Bed *Cute Baby Crib *Cute Baby Bathtub *Gingerbread Bed *Gingerbread Sofa *Roman Side Table *Villa Patrizia Wallpaper *Villa Drape *Goth Lip Couch *Ninja Knuckles *Bridal Bracelet *Subtle Flowers Wallpaper *Classic Chic Dressing Table *White Wedding Dress *Classic Chic Chaise Lounge *Luminous Film Camera Decor (glow in the dark) (interactive) *Hot Dog Stand *King's Throne *Throne Of Terror *Shell Chair *Red Bubble Chair Category:Items